Secret Merlin
by Little Miss English Nerd
Summary: When Hogwarts accepts a Muggle tradition and Secret Merlin pairings are selected, anything can happen, right? COMPLETED Christmas Dramione short story.


**Secret Merlin**  
>Little Miss English Nerd<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> **The nouns in this short story are (basically) all belonging to J.K. Rowling. Anything that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter series has a %99.999 probability of being mine.** **(Oh, and a few jokes you may see are also not mine; the internet, dear children, the internet is wonderful!)**

Thank you for reading my holiday story; it's a twist on our Muggle secret santa (or secret angel) ideas. My school just recently did a secret santa board, and it was a blast! So, enjoy and please review.

Oh, and a Merry, Merry Christmas to you!

(PS: December 26th marks my first whole year on fanfiction! Cheers!)

* * *

><p>I posted the note on the board with a red thumbtack, running my fingers over the holey wrapping paper that many students had already prodded with tacks of their own.<p>

It was nice that Hogwarts was embracing the muggle side of things; though they called it "Secret Merlin," it was the exact same thing as doing a Secret Santa giveaway. We had all chosen a random name out of a box, and had to secretly surprise them with little gifts until the big revealing.

I'd just so happened to choose the guy I mostly liked and almost loved...

He didn't even know I existed; every day he would walk by the huge bulletin board, casting an accio spell and swiftly reading his note before ghosting away again. Draco Malfoy had a grace and finesse about him that both drew me in and made me want to run away; how could I ever be with someone as beautiful and miraculous as him? Sure, he'd had his bad days, but that was all better now...he'd switched sides during the war...that made up for everything else...right?

Looking at my untamable brown hair, I sighed wistfully, wishing with all my heart that I could find a boyfriend soon...hopefully someone like Draco. Honestly, my little crush-boardering-on-obsession wasn't healthy; every time he used to make fun of me, something inside my heart clung even closer to the stranger who was pushing me away. Though he didn't mock me anymore, I would catch him looking at me occasionally, and it made butterflies dance in my stomach every time.

My eyes roved over the board once more, and I gasped when I saw my name written in loopy script on a green piece of parchment. I quickly accio-ed the note down, glancing with wonder at the foreign handwriting as I unfolded the crackly paper. My Secret Santa had only sent me one note in the whole three days that we'd already been doing the activity, and I had begun to wonder what had happened.

It read:

* * *

><p><em>Hermione Granger,<em>

_I'm not one to do this normally, but maybe the whole Secret Merlin idea isn't that bad. Anyway, here's a little gift; it's a Florens Aeternum flower...whenever the bud opens, it means somebody loves you. If the bud dies, it means that the love wasn't meant to be...thought you might find it interesting, being a smart girl and all..._

_Wow, I sound like such a poof. _

_Good day,_

_Your Secret Merlin_

* * *

><p>The aforementioned plant was lying on my left foot, a small, unopened white bud attached to the end of the stocky stem. Gingerly picking it up, I gazed at the flower, eyes wide. As my fingers formed around the flower, I was disappointed that nothing happened.<p>

_So much for love,_ I thought, though I kept ahold of the budded plant for hope's sake.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke to a tapping at my window. A majestic owl was perched on the windowsill, holding a note and looking pointedly at me with its calculating eyes.<p>

Jumping out of bed, I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a note from my Secret Merlin. It began again with "_Hermione Granger,_" a formal yet under toned approach that I thoroughly enjoyed.

* * *

><p><em>Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you too soon; just thought I'd give you a little something to brighten your day...do you like jokes? If so, please enjoy... <em>

_So, a blind wizard walks into a pub. He says to the barkeeper, "Want to hear a Hufflepuff joke?" The pub goes completely silent. The barkeeper says, "Sir, I am a Hufflepuff. I'm used to handling a rough crowd alone, and I have my wand drawn. The wizard to your left is an auror with his wand drawn. He too is a Hufflepuff. The witch on your right has her wand drawn. She is a dueling champion and also a Hufflepuff. Are you absolutely certain you want to tell that Hufflepuff joke?"_

_The blind wizard says, "Gods no! Not if I'm going to have to explain it three times!" _

_Have a jolly good day...which reminds me; what are you doing for the holidays? _

_Dearest regards, _

_Your Secret Merlin_

* * *

><p>I laughed loudly at the joke until I realized that there were other girls in my dormitory. Stifling my laughter, I quickly penned a reply of thanks and giggled my way into my clothes for the day; same old jumper and shirt ensemble, same old pleated skirt, same old Gryffindor crest. Suddenly, I wondered what house my Secret Merlin belonged to; from the comment of "I sound like a poof," it was obvious that it was a guy of sorts...<p>

I walked out of the dormitory, not noticing the newly bloomed white flower that was lying on my maroon bedside table.

As I walked down to breakfast, I inwardly went through all of the characteristics of my Secret Merlin. _He's probably not a Slytherin, too courteous. Definitely not a Gryffindor; the letters were too long. Possibly a Hufflepuff, though I imagine their letters would be extremely socially awkward...it's most likely that my Secret Merlin is a Ravenclaw...but who? Michael Corner? A younger boy? Wow, I really don't even know the names of any Ravenclaws...what a shame. I guess I'll have to resort to careful deduction and reasoning. _

With my buttered toast and bacon on the plate in front of me, I carefully surveyed the few early morning eaters (such as myself). I deducted that my Secret Merlin had to be down here, as he'd already sent me my note. There were about twenty people at each house table, maybe a little more for the Hufflepuffs' (cheery little early risers, the Hufflepuffs).

Blushing, I saw Draco across the hall, eating a piece of french toast and reading the newspaper. I imagined sitting in a house of my own with him, reading the Daily Prophet together every morning. My face was about as red as an alight fire engine from Mexico that was sitting in a hot tub in a volcano on the face of the sun, but I continued with my little day dream. That is, I continued with my daydreaming until an impolite pair of boys landed on either side of me.

"Morning, 'Mione," Ron mumbled with an already full mouth.

I nodded in assent and gave Harry a smile, once again going back into people stalking mode. The tables were really starting to fill, and all the noise made it hard to focus on each individual person. With a sigh, I gave up and walked out of the Great Hall, not noticing the gray eyes that followed my progress.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER (NARRATOR P.O.V.)<br>**

* * *

><p>As the weeks went by, Hermione grew ever closer to both Draco and whoever it was that was her Secret Merlin. She received and exchanged notes daily with both of them, and felt a growing crush on each of them...something she hoped was reciprocated by at least one of the gentlemen. She had dropped her obsession with finding out who her Secret Merlin was and just let it be for the time being.<p>

As she walked into her dorm room, two owls sat on her windowsill; one she recognized as Draco's, the other belonging to her Secret Merlin. She took the first note and began reading...

* * *

><p><em>Hermione Granger,<em>

_So, the revealing is tomorrow night...where can I meet you?_

_Oh, and do you have any idea who I am?  
><em>

_Affectionately,  
><em>

_Your Secret Merlin_

* * *

><p>She quickly responded with:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Secret Merlin, <em>

_Well, I actually have to meet the person that I've been, er...Merlin-ing (for lack of a better word) at about 9:15, so I'll meet you at the One Eyed Witch statue at around...9:25, probably.  
><em>

_And no, I have no idea.  
><em>

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

><p>When she had sent out the first owl, she plucked the note out of the others talons and read the letter from Draco, blushing as she replied to his note.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Draco,<em>

_Yes, I'll meet you in the gardens at 9:15. See you tomorrow evening._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Merlin._

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT EVENING (HERMIONE P.O.V.)<br>**

* * *

><p>I anxiously fiddled with my red dress as I waited on an outside bench for Draco; my hair was done up in an intricate up do (courtesy of Ginny), and I was wearing more makeup than I usually would. To say the least, I felt as uncomfortable as a horse inside a glue factory.<p>

Wringing my hands and playing with the hem of my white sweater, I hoped that Draco wouldn't be disappointed when he found out that I was the one waiting for him...

I sat there for what felt like an eternity. At 9:20, I was just about ready to leave when I heard the echo of footprints coming down the path.

Tall, pale, and attractively blond as ever, Draco Malfoy appeared with a grin; not a smirk, not a sneer, not even just a smile...a legitimate grin that was (dare I say) even accompanied by a blush!

I was stopped in my tracks, giving Draco enough time to come and lightly embrace me. I began making a spluttering noise and pointing from him to me, completely unintelligible.

He chuckled lightly and pulled mer down on the bench, keeping me slight clammy hand in his and causing me to almost have a brain aneurysm. He began in a rush that was obviously due to nervousness. "Well, I've always kind of had a crush on you...which probably seems weird, because I've always been so horrible; I guess that was my way of getting your attention... Anyway, so I thought this would be the perfect way to tell you how I feel. I kind of knew that you were my Secret Merlin, so I used that to my advantage. Is it hot out here or is it just me? Do you like me back? Wow, I'm really rambling tonight, I erm, um, don't know why, I-"

"Draco," I interrupted, using all my Gryffindor courage. "Just shut up and kiss me."

And kiss me he did.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a half an hour later that I remembered about my meeting with my own Secret Merlin. I told Draco that I'd meet up with him soon and set off quickly towards the Witch statue.<p>

When I got there, I saw no one.

_Darn, I totally forgot about him. I'm such an awful person,_ I thought.

Footsteps sounded to my right, and I looked up to meet the gray eyes of...Draco...?

"What are you doing here? I have to meet my Secret Merlin, and you said-"

"Funny," he broke in with a smirk, "I came here to meet the girl that I was 'Merlin-ing,' as well." He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

Inside the box was a silver chained necklace that held a snake shaped charm with green gems. I gasped and rubbed my fingers lightly over the scales, enjoying the bumpy layers of reptilian skin. Meeting Draco's eyes, I voiced my thoughts. "Are you sure this isn't a trap? I mean, the chances of us both getting paired together are approximately-"

He pressed a finger to my lips and (once he was sure I was quiet) wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Hermione, if this is all a rat trap, I'm a very happy rat." He whispered this into my ear.

I giggled. "Then so am I."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Please review and have a very happy Christmas and a wonderful New Year!**


End file.
